Guαrdián
by Jaz Lynx
Summary: Regalo para Onmi. What if...? • Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y la sangre no hubiese teñido los suelos del castillo, tal vez Son Hak habría buscado la felicidad por el camino de la comprensión.


_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a Mizuho Kusanagi. Ella mismita hace de Hak un personaje tan angustioso.

* * *

Pαrα Onmi.

* * *

Guαrdián

El castillo del rey Hiryū se halla vestido con sus mejores galas, preparado para la fastuosa ceremonia que está pronta a comenzar.

De pie en el salón del trono, ataviado con la armadura de su tribu, el general Son Hak aguarda nervioso la llegada de la novia.

Las enormes puertas de roble tallado se abren, y el general la ve emerger del brazo de su padre. Ambos avanzan en medio del camino abierto por los cortesanos. El rey no intenta ocultar las lágrimas que se derraman libremente por su rostro. Majestad o no, es un padre pronto a entregar la vida de su preciosa hija en manos de otro.

La princesa brilla con luz propia. Envuelta en sedas vaporosas, Yona camina con elegancia hacia su destino. Sus ojos encendidos con una llama que Hak reconoce como _felicidad_.

Padre e hija llegan hasta el general. La princesa toma la mano que Hak le ofrece y caminan juntos el poco trecho que les queda. La calidez de la mano de la muchacha lo llena por completo; casi siente que le llega hasta el pecho.

El príncipe los espera con una sonrisa al pie del trono. Hak toma la mano de Yona y se la entrega a su prometido como dicta la costumbre. Soo-Won la acepta. Cruza miradas con el general por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y Hak comprende que él lo _sabe_.

—Gracias. —Son Hak asiente en respuesta e infiere la frase de entrelíneas.

«Gracias por mantenerla con vida.»

Se retira a un costado, junto a los otros miembros de la guardia del castillo. Como general de un clan poderoso le corresponde un sitio de honor junto a su majestad, el Rey Il, y los otros cuatro señores de la guerra. Hak se niega y le pide a su abuelo, Son Mundok, que ocupe su lugar junto a ellos. El anciano lo mira desde lejos, circunspecto, pero no dice nada. Su nieto podía ser un punto testarudo, y él lo sabe. Así como ve en aquellos ojos azules una dolorosa resignación a su destino.

Son Hak no sabe desde cuándo ama a Yona. Está seguro de que no fue desde el principio, pero tampoco puede identificar el momento exacto. Sin embargo, siempre supo que ella no era para él.

Se ve pequeño arribando al castillo Hiryū de la mano de su abuelo. La ve a ella, también pequeña y de mejillas rosadas, jugando en la nieve en compañía del príncipe. Son Mundok le exhorta a que se una a ellos y el príncipe lo coge del brazo y lo arrastra con fuerza hasta donde se encuentra Yona. Ríen a coro. Y desde aquella lejana tarde de invierno los tres forman una amistad sólida e inexpugnable.

Ella crece. Su rostro de melocotón adquiere las formas de una muchacha, y su sonrisa ya no es la misma. Ella cambia y ellos también. Pasan menos tiempos juntos. Soo-Won los visita con menor frecuencia que antaño, demasiado ocupado atendiendo los deberes que lo retienen en su castillo. Hak permanece al lado de la princesa, pero encerrado en un silencio refunfuñado, apenas roto para dirigirse a ella en tono de burla. Secretamente ama hacerla enojar, aunque desconoce las razones.

Prefiere mantener las distancias con la princesa desde que se descubrió mirándola con otros ojos una mañana de verano. Tiene miedo. No sabe desde cuándo la mira así, ni en qué momento se le formó aquel nudo en el estómago. Pero sabe que no puede ser.

No cuando los hermosos ojos de Yona — _sus ojos_ — brillan de aquella manera cuando las puertas de la fortaleza se abren y dejan pasar al séquito de Soo-Won. No cuando se precipita hasta sus aposentos para comprobar frente al espejo si su atuendo es el adecuado o asegurarse de que cada hebra de sus cabellos de fuego permanece en su sitio. No cuando la ve lanzarse a la carrera por las escaleras y pasillos del castillo hasta fundirse en un abrazo con el príncipe, quien lo corresponde con igual efusividad, riendo contra su oído.

¿Qué podía pintar un guardián como él en tal escena? Hak la observa por un breve segundo y se marcha con el corazón en un puño.

Ella no es para él. Hak lo sabe. Nunca será correspondido —no como él lo espera—. Aun así, y burlando toda lógica, muy en el fondo, guarda un pequeñísimo pedazo de _esperanza_ …

… Que muere el día que el Rey Il los convoca a los tres y a los señores de las tribus a una reunión en el salón del trono.

El rey habla y todos escuchan en respetuoso silencio. La princesa Yona ya ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad y es menester encontrar un esposo adecuado para ella, el futuro gobernante de Kouka.

Hak siente como el corazón se le rompe al ver a Soo-Won avanzar hacia la princesa. El brillo de los ojos de ella, ardiendo con la intensidad de mil soles, al aceptar con una breve reverencia la cajita de madera que le ofrece el príncipe. Yona la abre y deja al descubierto la horquilla de oro y piedras preciosas.

Los ojos de Yona dicen que sí. Que ella lo está esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Que sí, porque ella lo _ama_.

¿Qué pinta un vasallo como él en todo ello? Hak quiere irse, pero no puede. Desea con todas sus fuerzas marcharse, pero no debe. En lugar de ello se acerca a sus amigos con una sombra de sonrisa dibujada en los labios y les desea felicidad eterna.

Y al verlos ahora así, recitando sus votos frente al reino, Hak piensa que no puede desearles otra cosa que no sea una vida larga y feliz.

Hak no reniega contra su destino. Su corazón no se alza en llamaradas de rebelión. Sabe que no podría soportar que algo malvado rozase siquiera las sombras de aquellos que le son tan queridos.

No se puede amar tanto sin perder en el proceso una parte del alma, razona el general mientras los observa atentamente. Así que se despide de ellos desde el fondo de su ser.

La pareja camina en medio de los invitados a la ceremonia hacia la plaza del castillo donde los fuegos artificiales adornan los cielos en su honor. Yona, tomada del brazo de su esposo, camina feliz entre sus vasallos. Sus ojos de amatista reflejan en ellos la dicha que exuda por todos los poros de su piel. Soo-Won responde los buenos deseos de quienes los rodean con una sonrisa equivalente a la de ella. Hak comprende, al verlos así, que si ellos son felices, él también lo será.

Entierra para siempre aquello que siente y que nunca dijo en voz alta, mientras jura para sí que será el guardián de sus sonrisas.

Son Mundok encuentra su nieto alejado de la muchedumbre que se concentra en la plaza. Está de espaldas, mirando fijamente a las estrellas en el firmamento. Llega hasta él y coloca una mano arrugada en su hombro con una suavidad tan poco inusitada en él. Hak gira el rostro y advierte en la mirada del viejo una sombra de dolorosa comprensión. Niega de forma casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

—Serán felices —afirma.

Y sonríe.

* * *

—¡Señor Hak! —El pequeño príncipe se acerca hasta él dando tropezones. Aún insiste en llamarlo _señor_. Él puede llamarlo como quiera. Tiene ese derecho—. ¡Señor Hak!

Baja la alabarda, posicionándola a una distancia segura del niño antes de hablar:

—Dime.

—Me ha asaltado una duda, señor Hak. —Tiene ocho años y ha heredado todas las características físicas de su padre, pero la personalidad voluntariosa de su madre. Últimamente lo asaltan muchas dudas—. ¿Por qué usted no está casado?

«Buena pregunta», piensa el general. Recuerda la boda de sus padres y aquella promesa lejana. Escoge con cuidado las palabras.

—Porque formo parte de la Guardia Real.

La respuesta no parece satisfacer al príncipe.

—Min-Soo ha contraído nupcias hace dos lunas. —Cruza los bracitos, contrariado—. Él también forma parte de la Guardia. Usted además es un señor de la guerra. ¿Quién ocupará su puesto cuando mu…? —Se detiene, como sopesando el significado de la palabra que no alcanza a pronunciar. Hak, divertido, finge una pose pensativa.

—Mi hermano menor ocupará mi puesto si sucede tan cosa, príncipe. Pero no te preocupes, que no pienso morir demasiado pronto. Al rey y la reina les toca soportarme un poco más.

El niño ríe al oír la afirmación del general. Hak revuelve los cabellos dorados del príncipe y continúa con su entrenamiento.

«¿Lo ves, viejo? —piensa mientras contempla de reojo al pequeño, cuidadoso de que este no se acerque demasiado a su rango de ataque—. Ellos son felices. Ha merecido la pena.»

Sí, había valido toda la pena del mundo, porque él también lo es.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: generalmente disfruto un montón escribiendo angst. Mi víctima más reciente es Roy Mustang. Pero con Hak no. Hak se merece toda la felicidad del mundo.

Estuve dándole vueltas al asunto de que la comprensión de _algo_ es el paso anterior a la felicidad. Y Hak representa ese tipo de amor tan puro e incondicional, que —como se ve en los primeros capítulos— es capaz de dejar ir al amor de su vida en brazos de otro con tal que esta sea feliz. Sin rencores ni nada. Él iba a ser feliz al verlos felices a ellos. _Esa comprensión_.

*agita el _kleenex_ imaginario.*

¡Jajohecha pevê!

* * *

Editαdo el 06 de julio del 2016, miércoles.


End file.
